


Fragile Thread

by WerewolfSmut (BloodMooninSpace)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, Black Jewels is a content warning, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical Slavery, Canon-typical sexual assault, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, crossover character - Freeform, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/WerewolfSmut
Summary: John Sheppard has been held far from the courts of his youth, far from the last place he called home.---Allison is a young Queen, afraid of the vulnerability and risk of her Virgin Night. Her Aunt, a Black Widow Priestess offers to make arrangements for her.





	Fragile Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Jill Wagner plays scary Ladies, and as I was working on my Teen Wolf Jewels AU, her episode as Larrin of the Travelers popped up in my Atlantis Play Queue. 
> 
> So when the muses got loud, well, this happened.

John thrashed against his restraints as the Green Jeweled Black Widow Priestess bitch held his nose pinched shut. 

“Open up, John, come on.” Kates' voice was sing-songy with a vicious undertone to it. He had taken the first dose of safframate willingly enough, but a second dose that heavy would make his night miserable, and he wouldn’t take it without a fight. 

“Aunt Kate?” A soft voice came from the door, and Kate released his nose and rocked back, her butter-smooth leather pants forming a thin barrier between her cunt and his cock, the safframate already working on his system, bringing his cock to full hardness under her rocking hips. 

“Allison!” Kate’s voice was eerily chipper. “You asked for me to arrange your Virgin Night. This is the safest way to ensure that your Inner Web stays intact through tonight.”

“I thought --” John’s heart breaks, hearing the desperate uncertainty in the young girl's voice.

Kate crawls off him, setting the bottle and dropper on the bedside table.

“You wear Purple Dusk, he wears a Ring of Obedience, and his strength is the Green. He is going to be good and let me inside his inner barriers,” John’s heart flipped as he caught the girl’s psychic scent. A young Queen. A vulnerable young Queen who asked her aunt to find her a partner for her virgin night. “ -- so that I can weave his strength around your inner web. His power will shield your web, and he would break before you would.”

“Lady Allison.” John gasped the words out, the bittersweetness of hope, the chance to honorably serve for a night. “In my homelands, it is an honor to see a witch through her virgin night. Lady Kate had not told me what service would be required of me, and it would be my honor to serve you in this manner tonight.”

Kate’s laughter peeled out, dry and mocking. “Oh really now. This is delightful.”

John whimpered as he felt the Green strength brush against his inner barriers. John closed his eyes, and let the first barrier fall, shuddering as he felt the hooks of a tangled web sinking into his mind, feeding off his strength. 

“Lady Allison, take what you need.” John said the phrase of Protocol, meaning it for the first time since he woke up enslaved all those long, bitter years ago.

“There we go.” Kates' voice was ripe with satisfaction, and John could feel the effects of the spell she had woven, could feel his strength wrapped around the young Queen’s inner web. “Try to have some fun tonight kiddo.” Kate said, kissing her niece on the forehead before she left the room, closing the door behind her. 

John was beginning to sweat with the heady need of the drug. The girl was a young slip of a thing, and if she was Stiles Allison? She was 19, not yet a woman grown, not to reach her age of majority for another two years. And she was Stiles Queen, Scott’s Queen. He owed his honor, even had he not been trained to have reverence for this act ingrained into his psyche from his youth.

Allison was standing with her arms folded over her chest, apprehension in every line of her body. 

“I’m sorry.” The girl blurted out, darting forward and frantically working at the knots holding his wrists to the bedframe. “I didn’t want this, this isn’t what I asked for, not what I thought I asked for--” She got both of his wrists free, and sprang back, giving him space and staring at his naked form before catching herself and averting her gaze. 

“Lady Allison, it is an honor to serve a witch on her virgin night in my home territory.” John rolled off the bed, and knelt, straightening his spine and offering his hands to the young Queen, palms up, wrists exposed in the age-old protocol greeting. “I swear to you on my Jewels, and what honor I have left to my name that this is freely given.”

The girl shifted and stepped forward, placing her palms over his, accepting his offer. “How do we proceed?”

“You sit on the edge of the bed, and I help you loosen up. It would be my honor to introduce you to the pleasures your body has to offer.” 

Allison’s hands shook as she worked at the buttons of the overdress she was wearing. 

“Easy sweetheart,” John said, leaning back on his heels. “You’re shaking. If you don’t want to strip, you don’t have to. There are pleasures to be had for which you only need to drop whatever undergarments you are wearing, and allow me to duck under your skirts.”

The pale skin of Allison’s cheeks flushed, pink and bright. It took her a moment to move, gathering up her skirts and reaching for her undergarments. 

“Allow me,” John said, keeping his voice low and soothing. 

“In my home territory, when a witch is ready for her virgin night, an older male of the court is approached.” John telegraphed his movements as he reached under her skirt, running his fingers along the soft hair of her calf, and back to her ankle in a soothing, easy rhythm. When she relaxed, John moved his fingers higher, past her knee to trace along the inside of her thigh. 

By the time John hooked his fingers in her underwear, and slid them down her legs, and helped steady her as she stepped out of them, her breath was hitching and her blush was gone-- replaced by the warmth of arousal, wetness in her crotch so close to his nose as he knelt, and bright in her psychic scent as well. 

She held her skirts up obligingly, and John kissed the milky white insides of her thighs, leaned forward so the pressure of his forehead had her weight shifting back as his nose tickled at the short hairs between her thighs. 

Allison stumbled backward and sat on the bed, hard, gasping wetly as John followed her, getting his mouth on her cunt as soon as her legs spread enough to make it possible.

John licked broadly, flattening his tongue and teasing at the roots of her clit in long, firm drags of his tongue. When she shifted her hips and giggled, John brought the sweeps of his tongue up to tease at her hood, pointing his tongue enough to evoke a startled gasp from her before backing off to long, teasing strokes to work her up and get her comfortable. 

John repeated his pattern until she dug her fingers in his hair, pressing his face into her folds and hitching her hips into his ministrations. He used everything he knew to read her body, read her reactions to what he is doing. Delving into the breadth of his training, so that the sweet young queen could know all that her body could give her.

Allison began to whimper and moan as her legs clenched on either side of his head. She was getting close. John set to eating her out with a passion, bringing his hands up under his chin, so he could hold her outer folds with his thumbs and chase her towards her orgasm with a fast tongue and determination. 

John paid attention to the hitching of her hips, the fingers in his hair, moving his head as she guided, repeating what she moves she chased her hips after until she was clenching her thighs around his head, her ankles digging into his back between his shoulder blades. Her first wave of orgasm began, and John slipped a finger up inside her and crooked it, giving her pressure as he ministered to her through to a second orgasm, shortly on the heels of her first. 

John pressed on for another brace of heartbeats before her fingers slackened in his hair and she flopped backwards onto the bed with a gusty sigh. 

John pulled back, and rocked back to sit on his keels as he knelt on the floor, breathing hard, jaw a bit sore, but it was a soreness he was used to and could handle.

“that was --” her voice cuts out, fades off, and then she is giggling, soft and sweet. “that was amazing, what's next, Prince John?”

The words warm him, speak to the honor he still clings to, reminds him that this is something he is freely giving for a young girl who could grow to be a very good queen for these lands. 

“Anything, or nothing. Whatever you wish, Lady Allison.” John was surprised at the huskiness in voice. “It is well known among the Blood of Arlington that the virgin night is concluded with the first partnered orgasm. The easiest way to be assured of this is for a male to Rut himself off between her legs, but the men of the courts of my youth spoke reverently of selflessly giving their partners, the ladies of the court, their full attention during the ladies vulnerability.” John paused, watching Allison for a reaction. 

“So it's over?” her voice was unreadable, but her psychic presence was a mess of relief, hope, and disappointment where he was still tethered to her inner web. 

“if you want it to be, yes.” John paused, dropping his voice husker and pressing out whispering thoughts along their connection to her mind. Thoughts of her above him, riding him for her pleasure, of her sitting on his face until her knees were weak, of the sun rising while she rested, warm and sated, her head on his chest. “or you could take your fill. Take what you need, Lady Allison.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This really ends as a choose your own adventure.
> 
> Does it end with Allison taking the freely offered submission, a long and raunchy night in the sheets?
> 
> Or with a blushing Allison leaving, happy that it is over with so she can go fool around with the pretty little healer's son she has her eye on.
> 
> Or it could end with a long night of whispered conversation, a warlord prince offering all he knows and can tell in a night, while he sweats out the drug under the kind hand of a young queen, as he tells her of his youth, the lessons he learned in a court, of honor, trust, and duty.


End file.
